


All me (Narry)

by sweetlikenarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Niall, M/M, Narry smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikenarry/pseuds/sweetlikenarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry used to babysit Niall when they were younger. Eight years later they meet in a nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All me (Narry)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to All me and Drake went "I even fucked the girl I used to babysit", so yeah, here we are.
> 
> Also I just read through this like once, so sorry if there's any(/a lot) of mistakes!

Harry has never babysat before. Aside from that one time he watched his younger cousins on his aunt and her husbands date night, and even they usually ask Gemma. But he’s never babysat for a stranger. He knows that Louis does tutoring for a few kids, and he keeps insisting that it’s basically the same thing. And Zayn sometimes babysits for his neighbors two twins, but they are all really close family friends of the Maliks and Harry says that definitely doesn’t count. 

Not that he’s going to babysit some random strangers child, it is after all Annes work colleague’s son. Harry’s heard about her, Maura, a lot through Anne. She recently started at the company Harry’s mother works, and they’ve been spending a lot of time together. Anne says it’s nice to be able to relate and discuss things that their other colleagues don’t understand, both of them being singel moms of two children and all. After all, since Anne started spending time with Maura she’s been going out a lot more and seems generally happier. Harry’s really grateful for that.

So when Anne tell’s him that Maura was going on a date and didn’t want to leave her son alone in their house and she immediately said that Harry could come over and watch him, Harry can’t say no. Not that he’s got a choice, because Anne’s already said that he’ll be there, but if it were Harry’s decision then he’d say yes, too. 

He’s not really sure how the whole babysitting thing works, though. While getting a ride from Louis to Maura’s house he starts wondering what exactly he’s going to do there for four hours. The kid’s eleven years old. He doesn’t know what eleven year olds do. Hell, he doesn’t even remember what he did when he was eleven. Should he be putting out coloring pages for him? Or should they, like, watch a cartoon together? 

He’s trying to decide which Disney movie sends out the best feminist message when Louis pulls up right outside the house. Harry thanks him for the ride, knowing that Louis loves driving him around anyway, since he’s just got his license and wont shut up about it to Harry and the boys. 

“Harry! Hi, pet,” Maura smiles widely and gives him a quick hug with a kiss on his cheek, even though her lips barely touches him to avoid her lipstick smudging. She moves to the side and lets Harry enter, her one inch heels clicking against the wooden floor when she walks to get her coat. “You are an absolute angel for doing this. I’m going to be home by eleven, me numbers by the kitchen table if you have any questions or worries and I’ve put some food in the fridge that you can heat up if you get hungry,” she says and Harry nods, feeling like it’s not necessary telling her he’s just ate.

Maura picks up her purse in a hurry before turning to the staircase. “Niall! Get down here!” she shouts. Sure enough he hears light footsteps trample down the stairs until a little brown haired, blue eyed boy shows up. He looks younger than eleven, Harry thinks. He’s pretty short even for his age and although he’s skinny his cheeks are chubby and naturally pink. 

“Hello, I’m Harry,” he says, smiling. The boy nods his head.

“I’m Niall,” he greets back, and even though he’s only said two short words Harry’s already amused by how thick his accent is. 

Maura tells her son to show Harry around, wraps her scarf around her neck and hurries over to give Harry a friendly hug goodbye, briefly waving at Niall before leaving, shutting the door behind her. 

Niall does what his mother’s told him and shows Harry around. Pointing at the different rooms instead of walking him there, and sometimes he says things Harry doesn’t quite register because of the accent, but he figures it can’t be that important, so he doesn’t ask him to repeat himself. 

It’s easier than he thought to babysit. Niall isn’t really a shy kid, he walks straight to the living room and turns on his xbox, his tiny body looking like it’s getting devoured by the couch as he starts playing. Harry picks up his computer that he brought and figured he could do some studying while at it. He doesn’t do any studying, but he does go on Facebook for an hour or so.

Niall mostly takes care of himself. He plays FIFA for two hours straight, goes to the bathroom, plays an hour more, and then he goes to microwave some food. At one point Harry asks if he needs anything, but the young boy just shrugs and says no. 

By the time Niall’s heated his food and sits down by the table on the chair opposite of Harry, there is about an hour until Maura gets home. “Shouldn’t you be going to bed soon?” he asks, questioning himself for being an irresponsible babysitter. Maybe he’s just supposed to tell Niall what to do or when to go to bed. 

“Nah, s’only ten o’clock. I’m turning twelve y’know, and it’s Saturday. I can stay up late,” he answers casually, mouth stuffed with food. He sounds so sure of himself that Harry can’t really imagine he’s lying. But he can’t help letting out a fond hum and smiles wide at him. “What?” Niall asks, looking offended. 

“Nothing, nothing,” he says, trying to stop himself from smiling. “So you’re turning twelve, huh? That’s cool.”

“Yeah, I guess. How old are you?”

Harry leans back on his chair and slides his hands from his laptop. “I’m seventeen.” Niall nods, and keeps eating his food silently. 

“So you’re in high school. Are you getting a lot of girls?” he asks, brown hair slowly sliding in front of his eyes, but he pushes it away with the back of his hand, not minding to let go of his fork.

Harry let’s out a laugh this time. “Yeah, I reckon I do,” he answers, and Niall nods approvingly. 

When Maura gets home she’s glowing. She keeps thanking Harry and he keeps telling her that it was nothing. And even though Anne has told Maura several times using her serious voice that she doesn’t have to pay her son anything, she keeps insisting, and after Harry turns it down a couple of times, Maura finally slips him a few pounds for the trouble, telling him not to tell Anne. Harry smiles warmly at her and says goodbye to Niall with a quick salute. 

Harry babysits Niall twice more after that, then he doesn’t really think more of it.

**

The club is packed with drunk and sweaty people grinding up on each other and dancing offbeat, and Harry’s in the middle of it, his eyes half closed and a cold drink in his hand. Of course Louis’ disappears in less than five minutes, probably with some random bird he’ll regret going home with in the morning like he usually does, so that leaves Harry alone. He doesn’t mind though, he’s too drunk and happy to care.

He barely notices someone putting their hand on his shoulder since the bass in the music makes it feel like his body is vibrating from the inside, but he turns around as soon as he does, thinking it’s Louis. It’s not. It’s a blond guy, he’s about Louis’ height though, wearing a white t shirt that says DOPE and a green snapback (even though it’s almost October and they’re inside). 

“Harry Styles?” the guy, well practically boy, shouts with a drunk grin playing on his lips. Harry turns around to him properly face him, trying to quickly search through his memory of all the faces he’s seen in his life to identify this stranger who apparently knows his name. 

“Hello there,” he says dumbly and the boy laughs loudly, throwing his head back as he does. “It wasn’t that funny,” Harry says, but can’t help to snort a little. The guy’s got a pretty contagious laugh. 

He let’s go of Harrys shoulder to lift his hat and adjust his hair as good as he can with a bottle of beer in his left hand. His skin is shimmering in the blue and red light because of the thin layer of sweat. “Don’t ya remember me?” he shouts over the music. He’s got a thick irish accent, and as Harry keeps looking he notices that they boy’s got a bit skinny but still defined arms and a few freckles on his pale skin. Suddenly Harry finds him very attractive. 

“Should I?” he asks licking his lips subconsciously. The blond boy huffs out an almost nervous laugh and shrugs. 

“No, not really I guess,” he answers, standing on his tip toes to reach his mouth up to Harry’s ear. “M’Niall Horan.” Harry hums in respons, still not having a clue who he is but he certainly enjoys how close they are and he makes use of the moment to put his hand lightly on the boys hip. “You used to babysit for me when I was a kid.”

Harry’s eyes widen as sudden realization hits him and Niall’s drunken smile widens instantly. “Niall Horan, Of course! Shit,” he gasps, hand letting go of him. “Last time I saw you you were tiny,” he laughs.

“Oh c’mon,” Niall blushes and starts grabbing at his snapback again. 

“No seriously, I feel really old now. How old are you even?” Harry asks, lowering his head to hear his answer. Niall grabs at his arm and pulls himself even closer to the taller one.

“Well, m’nineteen now. Not so tiny anymore,” he smiles up at him with a raised brow, and Harry lets out a long breath, running his hands through his hair. Damn, he’s sweating, and they’re standing really close. 

“I’m turning 25,” he responds under his breath, laughing a little and so does Niall, but not whole heartedly, he’s too focused on staring at Harry’s mouth. It feels a little bit strange for Harry, meeting someone he’s only seen as a tiny pre-teen boy now all grown up with a deeper voice and an attempt at a stubble. Hell, it’s weird how that tiny little boy is now in a nightclub, drunk, and looking at Harry like he’s a piece of meat. He hears himself mumbling something about how time flies when he feels Niall getting so close to him that they’re practically pressed together.

Niall tightens his grip around his bottle of beer and waits impatiently until Harry’s finished with his sentence about whatever he’s blabbering about. “You know, I had a huge crush on you for years since you came and babysat me,” he blurts, the alcohol in his system not letting him regret it even a little, “kept looking ya up on facebook and everything. Till I was, like, seventeen r’something.”

Harry stills and just looks at him for a second before smiling a little. Niall breathes out a laugh that he can’t hear over the music, and then he takes the last gulp of his beer, lips sinfully wrapping around the bottle while staring Harry directly in his eyes. Harry watches as the younger boy’s adams apple bobs when he swallows, and he licks his lips. “You want something more to drink?” 

**

Niall practically climbs over Harry when they get in the cab and he quickly tells the driver his adress before returning his attention to the blond whose hands immediately finds their way to Harry’s hair. He tangles his fingers in it, pulling desperately to kiss him again.

Harry grabs Niall’s waist out of pure instinct, and he takes advantage of the position to pulls their bodies closer. He can taste the beer and hard liquor on Niall’s tongue, his thin lips already swollen and his cheeks flushed red.

Niall moves his lips to Harry’s jaw and kisses it like he’s trying to be rough but he can’t. His kisses are too gentle and soft and desperate, and his hands are very, very grabby. “Take it easy there,” Harry sighs, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Niall isn’t really sure how they got to the elevator, but it’s too bright for his drunk eyes, and before he knows it he’s pushed up against the rail, so he wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and makes out with him until the doors open and he lifts him down. Harry grabs his hand and leads him to his door. It takes longer than usual getting it open since Niall won’t stop kissing his neck and trying to reach for his crotch, but eventually he gets it open, walking them both in. 

He turns them around and pushes the door shut with his foot before he shoves Niall against the wall. He kisses him hard as he pushes his thigh between his legs and Niall let’s out a sudden gasp, tightening his grip around Harry’s bicep. Not that his hand could actually wrap completely around it, but for what it’s worth he squeezes really hard. Harry smirks and keeps rubbing his thigh against his crotch, and he can’t really help but to find it pretty cute that the younger boy is already sporting a semi. 

“Bedroom?” Harry breathes and kisses his neck softly. Niall just nods in reply, shrieking a little when he’s suddenly grabbed by his legs and lifted up to wrap himself around Harry’s body, getting carried towards another room.

“I don’t remember you being this strong,” Niall whines, his hands stroking Harry’s arm as he starts nibbling his ear hotly. 

“I don’t recall you growing up to be this hot,” Harry says in respons. His voice has gotten darker and hoarser, causing a shiver of excitement to run through Niall’s body. 

The blond’s thrown on his back against the king sized bed of Harry’s bedroom, and Harry starts climbing on top of him with hungry eyes, dipping his head down to bite harshly into his bottom lip before kissing him. Niall groans when Harry rolls his hips down and he tries to push his up. “Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long,” he whines, dropping his head back against a pillow. Harry starts sucking at his neck, making Niall squirm underneath him. “I can’t believe this is actually happenin’.”

“Yeah?” Harry growls low, feeling Niall arch his back under him and he rolls his hips again.

Niall moans and slips his hands down between their bodies to grab at Harry’s clothed dick, grunting disapprovingly at the jeans. He pushes Harry’s chest to let him know he wants them to switch positions and Harry complies, his hands squeezing Niall’s hips as he flips them over, positioning him right over his dick. Niall looks ready to ride him, and the thought of if makes Harry groan darkly, thrusting his hips up against his ass.

The blond moans and leans down to attach their lips while searching for the buttons of his shirt. He fumbles with it for a while until Harry laughs softly into his mouth, pushing his hands away from the shirt and rips the buttons open himself instead. Niall sits up, eyeing his now naked torso with hooded lids and parted lips, taking his time to run his hands up and down Harry’s stomach, feeling the subtle outlines of his abs. “Well fuck me,” he sighs, fingers roughly stroking his skin. Harry smirks at him lazily, pressing his hips up again. “Planning on it.”

Niall whines, leaning down to kiss him again while simultaneously scooting down his body. “Wanna suck’ya off,” he whispers, unbuckling Harry’s belt. 

“Yeah baby,” Harry breathes and helps him getting his fly open, watching Niall desperately pulling his jeans down and then chucking them to the side. He doesn’t hesitate to lick his palm and wrap his hand around the base of Harry’s hard cock, breathing hotly against it. Harry jerks into his fist with a groan. He’s big. He’s not inhumanely huge, but he’s definitely above average, and Niall can’t help getting a little bit nervous, his stomach tingling with anticipation. Then he feels Harry taking his snapback of his head and throwing it on the floor so he can run his fingers through Niall’s messy hair. 

He makes sure to start slow, licking a trail up from the middle of Harry’s cock until his tongue reach the tip of the head, circling his tongue around it until he hears Harry hissing softly above him. He carefully wraps his lips around the head, taking his time getting it wetter while slowly dragging his fist up and down Harry’s shaft. Slowly, he starts taking him deeper into his mouth, with patience that Harry doesn’t have, and he feels how the grip on his hair tightens. Harry’s really trying not to push him down deeper, and he groans frustratedly. 

“Fuck, c’mon Niall,” Harry prompts, looking down to meet a pair of blue eyes staring back up at him teasingly. Niall’s lips are obscenely stretched around Harry’s length, and he closes his eyes before he tries to take Harry all the way down his throat. He doesn’t manage to fit the entire length in his mouth, but he increases his pace until he’s rhythmically bobbing his head up and down Harry’s dick, looking incredibly peaceful as he does so. 

Harry curses silently while watching him and bites his lip so hard he can feel it drawing blood. Niall’s nineteen years old for fucks sake, when Harry was nineteen he was still getting used to being openly gay and spending time with guys in non platonic ways. He was definitely not going down on men five years older than him- especially not men who used to bloody babysit him.

“Niall, fuck, get up here,” he says, not letting go of his hair. Niall doesn’t stop, he just looks up with his mouth full and keeps bobbing his head while remaining eye contact. Harry runs his tongue over his lips and sighs, gathering all of his willpower to pull him off his dick by his hair. Niall’s eyes scrunch tightly and he gasps when he gets pulled off, a string of saliva still connecting his lips and Harry’s cock as he catches his breath. 

Niall is easy to move around, so it’s not really hard for Harry to lay him down on his back and spread his legs to position himself between them. Then he grabs his shirt and pulls at it, so Niall sits up and let’s him take it off his body quickly, then he pushes him back down. Niall just pants, his face still flushes pink and his lips still swollen, eyes showing both his excitement and intoxication. Harry easily pulls his pants down and throws them on the floor along with his boxers. 

Niall reaches to grab Harry, and he lays down on top of him again, attaching their lips while grinding their naked bodies together. He keeps whimpering underneath him, barely able to close his mouth. “Harry,” he says desperately, fingers digging in to Harry’s back, “please.” 

When Harry takes him in his mouth it’s too much to handle. Niall can’t hold back the loud groan that escapes his lips and he automatically bucks his hips up to get himself deeper into his mouth. Harry just grabs them and pushes him down again, looking up at him with an amused smirk. “Keep still,” he commands softly and Niall feels his chest tighten as he quickly gives him a nod and closes his eyes to let Harry continue. It’s better than his fantasies. Harry’s sucking him off like it’s his full time job, then takes his time to leave love bites on the inside of his thighs that makes Niall’s dick twitch.

He tries to get a grip of Harry arm but it’s hard when he’s panting as hard as he is and Harry’s positioned between his legs. “Harry,” he whines softly. “c’mon I want’ya to fuck me.”

Harry bites his thigh gently one last time before hovering himself over the younger boy, attaching his lips to his neck instead. Niall faintly scratches Harry’s back while he waits for him to do something, then slides them down to grab his ass. The access he’s got to his body doesn’t feel real. The fact that Harry’s laying on top of him and he can touch him where ever and how much he want’s makes him feel like he’s dreaming. 

Niall kisses him lazily a couple of times, letting his lips linger for a few seconds. “You wanna go from behind or you wanna face me, baby?” Harry asks him eventually, looking him in his eyes while waiting for an answer.

“Start from behind,” he says, and Harry nods his head and helps him reposition himself. 

He waits for Harry to get the lube and the condom, lazily stroking his cock to pass time. Then he sort of laughs. Hell, he doesn't know where he is or how to go home when it's all over yet he isn't worried. It's Harry’s lips against his back that makes him drop the thought, and he arches his back slightly as the kisses trail all the way up his spine to his shoulder. Harry's mouth is soft, his tongue slightly licking his skin with every kiss and the warmth of his body behind him making Niall's stomach tingle. 

Harry uncaps the lube and covers his fingers with it, rubbing them around Niall's hole before pressing his index finger into it slowly, and Niall hums approvingly. He whispers questions about how it feels in his ears while his slick fingers are slowly working him open and Niall’s too lost in his own mind to give him proper coherent answers other than moans and nodding his head against the pillow beneath it. His fingers are driving Niall mad, each ring on them making new shivers run through Niall’s body and he grinds against them faster, feeling himself turning into a complete mess as they slide in and out of him. 

He's three fingers in when he stops moving them and let's Niall do all the work himself, and even though he can almost hear the smile on Harry's lips, Niall isn't amused at all. “Harry for fucks sake, please, c’mon,” he groans, feeling beads of sweat on his neck rolling down and drip on the pillow. 

“You look amazing fucking yourself on my fingers,” Harry says airily, and he doesn’t move, just keeps his eyes locked on Niall’s desperate moves. “Fuck, I could watch this all day,” he says louder, his other hand grabbing Niall’s ass, squeezing it hard.

“I’d rather fuck meself on your cock,” Niall says but it turns into a loud moan, his hand now working itself on his own dick even quicker while pushing back against Harry. “I don’t wanna come yet Harry, c’mon,” he cries out, pushing his head harder against the pillow, and Harry finally listens to him, pulling his fingers out and wipes them off on his bedsheets.

Niall feels a sudden wave of excitement and quickly props himself up on his elbows, his ass waiting impatiently in the air. “You ready?” the deep voice behind him asks, his left hand spreading Niall’s cheeks while carefully rubbing his head against Niall’s entrance with his right. 

Niall is about to say yes, wanting to shout at him out of frustration to just do it already, but he doesn’t get to do that since Harry’s already pushing in, slowly until his entire length is in him, and Niall let’s out a long whine, scrunching his eyes shut and pressing his face into the mattress. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Harry moans and watches as Niall starts jerking himself off. 

He slides slowly in and out of him a couple of times, but it doesn’t take too long until he’s increasing the pace more and more, squeezing his hips harder until he’s pounding into him. It's overwhelming and Niall can barely keep his body still, letting Harry hold him in place.

"I've imagined this so many times, never thought it was- it was gonna happen'," Niall forces out as he reaches for the bed frame with his right hand and hisses quietly, slowing down his left hand on his cock as Harry slows down his thrusts, making them deeper each time. "And now I'm - I'm- Fuck, you're big," he rambles, and Harry grabs his torso with both hands, pulling him back to his knees so they're pressed against each other while he's entirely inside of him. Harry buries his face in Niall's neck, tickling his skin with his hair and feels him trying to circle his ass against his hips. "Fuck," he sighs, still jerking himself off and grabs Harry's hip with his free hand. He tips his head back against Harry's shoulder and takes deep breaths as the brunett simply shoves his hand away to grab his cock himself. 

Niall groans, lifting his heavy head to look at Harry's big hand around him. He bites his lip at the sight, squeezing Harry's hips harder. "Wanna see you," he whispers, turning his head to kiss him over his shoulder. Harry let's go of his cock to grab his hips and slowly pull out of him, hearing Niall hiss weakly against his mouth, his body pretty much melting in his arms as he catches his breath. Harry lays him down on his back and slides his hands down his legs before he grabs his calves and folds them.

"So you've imagined this then?" Harry pushes back in, connecting their lips in a quick wet kiss. Niall just nods in respons, tangling his hands in Harry hair and pulls him back down. "Is it like you thought it was gonna be?" he asks between their kisses and Niall moans from feeling Harry hit his prostate again.

"Better, so much better."

Harry grabs his dick again, and Niall yells out, pulling Harry's hair even harder. He's fucking into him while jerking him off and Niall tightens around him while moaning even louder into his mouth. "You look so good like this," he says darkly, thrusting deeper and harder each time. 

"I'm 'bout to come," Niall cries out, chest heaving and his stomach feeling tight as he gets closer to his climax. He moans loudly, making short 'uh' sounds every time Harry moves inside of him and scrunches his eyes shut tightly while trying to thrust up into Harry's fist. 

Suddenly Harry pulls out and lets go of his dick and Niall's eyes shoot open. "What are you-"

Harry lifts him up effortlessly and shifts their position, leaning back and places Niall in his lap. Niall goes with it without questioning, reaching back for Harry's dick to sit down on it, slowly starting to ride him. But after only a few seconds Harry grabs his hip with one hand and puts his other hand on the mattress, quickly starting to fuck up into him, Niall moaning loudly at the force of it and almost falling forward. He puts his hand on Harry stomach instead and his other one on his cock, practically screaming out of pleasure. 

"Come for me," Harry orders him hoarsely and it doesn't take long before Niall releases himself with a loud moan, spurts of come shooting across his own and Harry's stomach. Harry keeps fucking into him roughly and the satisfied and exhausted look on Niall's face as he wipes some of the come off his stomach with his finger and puts it between his lips, slowly sucking it off with dark eyes staring directly into Harry's, is enough to push him over the edge. He comes with a groan, pushing so deep into the boy sitting on top of him that he almost lifts him off the bed, making him gasp from the sensation.

Niall slowly rolls off and lays down while Harry takes off the condom and throws in into what Niall hopes is a bin beside his bed. Both boys are breathing heavily in the hot room, sweaty shoulders pressed against each other. 

"Well fuck," Niall says after the few minutes of silence, still staring up at the ceiling. 

"That was..." Harry starts.

"Literally a dream come true," Niall snorts and turns his head to look at the man laying beside him. Harry looks at him too, leaning in to kiss him slow and lazily with a small smirk on his lips. 

"Yeah, it was."


End file.
